Meat Locker Dreamin
by Sugar-Reaper
Summary: What happens when Rigby acts out his dreams? just a little bit of fluff involving Mordecai and Rigby


Authors note( ok so for this story it might be alittle confusing but Rigby is in bold and Mordecai is not and thoughts are in italic for both ^^ hope that helps alittle bit)

Mordecai

_ARUGH, it's almost been a week and he's still mumbling in his sleep. For some reason the last event that happened here at the park is still haunting Rigby. Dude hasn't stopped talking in his sleep since it happened. Like yesterday I wake up and find ketchup and mustard EVERYWHERE! No joke the stuff was on the walls all the way from the kitchen to our room. The smell of hotdog toppings are not exactly what I would call the best smell in the world to get up to. I woke up to find I'm also covered in the stuff and surprise surprise I see a passed out raccoon laying on a trampoline holding ketchup and mustard bottles in his sleep._

_Seriously this is getting way out of hand, I mean I know Rigby walks and talks in his sleep sometimes but come on? 5 days of this is long enough i'm staring to lose sleep. Tonight is intervention time and if he tries anything I'll be awake to stop him (because I am not cleaning up condiments again)._

* * *

_Ok, so it's harder to stay awake than I thought it would be. Like urgh, Benson had us do f*ing everything today. Sooooo tired must...not...sleep...Ok coffee just need to move and get coffee. Just get out of the comfy covers...the warm...soft...NO! Ok, no coffee...urgh..fine...wake me up if something happens brain..._

meanwhile

A certain raccoon is out like a broken light-bulb his subconsciousness however is wide awake. His dreams take over and take him back to his time in the meat locker. Rigby would never admit this but he really hated that day. They got off scot free but just the thought of his bro being gone because of something he caused was just...unforgivable.

**Rigby's mind**

_**He must've been so cold...Blankets...closet..take them all..These are the words running through your dream added mind as you run to the closet,grab all the blankets, and toss them on your best friend's bed. You begin talking to the bird hoping to coax him out of an icy death."**_**comon... warm up...wake up...come back to me...don't go...please...i'll fix this... see?...i'm so sorry i did this to you..."**

* * *

Mordecai

_Aww man...what time is it...wall,rigby,aaha! there you are clock...wait..RIGBY! what the? Why the heck is at your bedside at... 3 IN THE MORNING! God he almost gave you a heart attack...I mean you wake up facing a wall and *BAM* soon as you turn your head to find a clock there's a Rigby in your face. What the h* is he doing next to your bed anyways.. ugh stupid half sleep...am I even awake? Oooow, yep tongue hurts and your still here so you're defiantly awake. Wait has he been talking this whole time? Does he know i'm up yet? What's he even doing, just mumbling nonsense face first into your blanket? speaking of blankets how many of the things do you have on you right now? So not comfortable._

"urgh...rigby?" _you say as you turn on your side to face his direction. Speaking and hearing are still f'd up because of how flipping tired you are. He's still just mumbling there..."_Rigby?" _You start to get worried so you whisper louder. No need to wake up Pop's if you can avoid it. Oh...no...he's not...are those...tears? Ok that's it COME ON BODY MOVE! _

**"i fixed it, i fixed it, please...i fixed it..." **_The h* what's he even going on about...! oh!... OH S*!_

**" please...im..." **_F* I CAN'T MOVE! STUPID BLANKET__S! HOW ARE BLANKETS EVEN THIS HEAVY ANYWAYS?_

"RIGBY!" You_ shout and you don't care who you wake up. All you care about is trying to snap your bro out of whatever nightmare he's having._

* * *

**"...!*pant* * pant**_***" NO! FIX ..it.. i...what the... it's...it was wasn't real he's alive. You look up from the blankets you were staring at and not only is he alive he's staring right at you. Great, you somehow wound up at his bedside. To top things off your face is soaking wet and no matter how much you wish the liquid streaming down your cheeks was soda the magical soda fairy doesn't come to make it so. You stare back at him trying to will the tears away but they still drip down your face. **_

**"**Bro?" _Ok, he's definitely up now. Your limbs are finally starting to listen to you so you lean on your forearms trying to get up. **Words...words..say words! something! All you're doing is staring at him in a panic!** He must've been having one h* of a bad dream, dude looks terrified...kinda breaks your heart seeing him look at you like this.  
_

**"I..." **_You interrupt him by giving him a hug which__ you'd normally never do but considering Rigby's face he needs one. __**You just stand there trying to process what's happening... is...is he really giving you a hug?**__**  
**_

_"_I'm still here... see?" _and with that you drag that sorry looking raccoon up onto your bed so you can both get some sleep **and ****you let him******__._ _As you both lie there hugging it out __**you realize something **__your friend really cares about you __**and you care about him right back.**_

(yep kinda a shared thought on the last little line there so sorry for confusion but i'm not changing it ^^)


End file.
